gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Gotham Knight
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to The Iceberg Lounge! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:TheSonofNeptune finally victor is not completely bad Rise akainu (talk) 12:58, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Admin Hey Gotham Knight, I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming an admin. I have been extremely busy with work and have been unable to maintain the wiki. Please let me know if you're interested.--Devinthe66 (talk) 20:08, October 28, 2018 (UTC) :Hi, Devin. Thank you very much, I'm definitely interested in becoming an admin. I have already read the wiki guide on using admin functions and would be honored to become one. --The Gotham Knight (talk) 23:40, October 28, 2018 (UTC) :Happy to hear it! Congrats! I've promoted you to admin. Thank you for all your hard work and I hope you continue to grow the wiki. --Devinthe66 (talk) 01:46, October 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you for promoting me, Devin! I really appreciate that. I will continue to contribute to the wiki and hope to improve it even more. --The Gotham Knight (talk) 10:02, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Edit war Hey there, i put this quote on the jeremiah valeska page, it says that we will see how the joker gets his name, another editor strongly disagrees with this statement, should i put it there or not? "He wouldn’t have a reason to operate under an alter ego, that concept hasn’t been popularized and understood yet. So even if he’s behaving in this manner and cutting his teeth and learning how to behave chaotically and sadistically, he wouldn’t necessarily have that brand on him. I think we now have an arc to how we get to that point, and a lot it has to do with this obsession with Bruce and his vanity." KingOfSting87 (talk) 18:32, January 29, 2019 (UTC) : @User:The Gotham Knight Long story short, KingofSting is another user who appears to have migrated here from Reddit and (whether or not he knows that we just went through this with another user) has picked up exactly where Ashtheuncanny left off at Jeremiah Valeska and Season 5. And like Ash, he has threatened to edit war when things don't go his way, he just got done edit warring with two other users over something I wasn't even involved in, and he only contacted you when I finally threatened to report him. : @User:KingOfSting87 This has been explained to you repeatedly - We go by exactly what the quotes say, not by whatever loose interpretation you decide to rip from them. You have consistently tried to take statements from the actor and twist them into something they don't actually say. : The very first time you did this was when you took the quote "Not triplets! No secret other twin. we’re seeing a very linear story arc with Jeremiah" (which simply says that Jeremiah doesn't have a triplet) and literally tried to spin it as "he stated that Jeremiah WON'T get replaced!" (Conveniently ignoring that, in the same interview, Cameron Monaghan also said "the character I most enjoyed playing is the one in the final episode that we haven’t seen yet.") : Now, you are trying to spin the quote you mentioned as "Cameron Monaghan teased that we will eventually see how the Joker gets his name", when that's not even what he said. (And we actually have sources in the article that state that the "Joker" name won't be spoken on the show) : This has become routine for you: :* You try to add something to make it sound like "the Joker is coming!" or "Jeremiah may very well become the Joker" :* Then you start edit warring when it gets reverted :* And then you finally stop when the article gets set on a compromise... :* Then, within the next few days, you decide you're not satisfied anymore and start pushing your POV in the article again : Likewise, if we keep excessively adding lengthy quotes to the article, it will soon become a copyright concern. The Notes and Trivia sections of Jeremiah Valeska are already filled with lengthy quotes, and are already heavily detailed on the whole "Joker" situation. It's informative enough as it is, we don't need to add the entire Entertainment Weekly interview word-for-word. If Jeremiah unambiguously becomes the Joker, we will update all of the articles to say that. If he doesn't, we won't. There is no hurry. DarkKnight' ' 23:25, January 29, 2019 (UTC) : : Hold up, when did i ever threaten to start an edit war and what on earth does me having a reddit profile have to do with anything? : Im not trying to make it seem like jeremiah is the joker nor am i saying that we will get the joker, what monaghan said about the third character could easily be jeremiah after his transformation, we know its not a triplet nor is it a clone (clones have a short lifespan in gotham), cameron explicitly stated "I think we have an arc to how we get to that point, and a lot it has to do with this obsession with Bruce and his vanity.", it doesnt neccesarily mean we will here the word "joker" Anyways, you did make a fair point, it doesnt really need to be there, but thats all you needed to say - i didnt report you so theres no reason to get defensive, im still baffled as to why you were trying to link me to another user as if we had some secret communications, its not uncommon to be a wiki editor and also use social media KingOfSting87 (talk) 16:42, January 30, 2019 (UTC) :: "What does me having a Reddit account have to do with anything?" - That's a long story. Ultimately, having a Reddit account isn't an offense, so I wouldn't worry about it. :: "We know that it isn't a clone because they have a short lifespan in Gotham" - There you go assuming again. :: "I don't understand why you are getting so defensive" - Constantly edit warring across multiple articles with multiple editors isn't okay. At one point, you even started warring at Ace Chemicals (Episode) because I added a "citation needed" template to your unconfirmed claim. Your response was "But Jeremiah not appearing again until the finale after this should be common sense because of Bane!" DarkKnight' ' 17:01, January 30, 2019 (UTC) :: :: im pretty confident that ace chemicals is confirmed to be jeremiahs last appearance before the ten year time jump, and yes bane does disprove it because its a seperate arc and im not assuming anything we know for a fact clones dont work that way :: anyways, i have already seen the error in my ways and have stopped, so there is no need to whine to the moderators because you cant seem to get along with me :: KingOfSting87 (talk) 18:24, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Protection needed Could you please protect Jeremiah Valeska (at least until after "Ace Chemicals" airs)? Despite the apparent resolution above, the page is still an unending merry-go-round of Kingofsting returning every few days to make bizarre changes and additions to the Notes / Trivia sections, and then some dispute breaking out as a result. Then of course, there was the edit war between him and Kingsman28, from last week (and one involving him, Kingsman and Frieza1500 from the week before). It feels like if it's not one thing, then it's something else. DarkKnight' ' 21:41, February 9, 2019 (UTC) damn, i just accidently deleted the several indepth paragraphs, just so you know - the "edit war" with kingsman and frieza was very quickly resolved because they were willing to talk to me and not scream subjective and bias viewpoints like brick walls and then moan to the mods, if you dont think something should be there - talk about it, because from the looks of things anything involving the joker seems to trigger you for some odd reason, i dont want to go as indepth as i did before it got deleted because my patience has gone to a zero oh well KingOfSting87 (talk) 22:13, February 9, 2019 (UTC) : The principles of most of the stuff you are adding have already been discussed in detail, and frankly my patience has already dwindled. This happens constantly. Every few days, you decide that you are no longer satisfied with the section and then return to shake things up (even when the article has been set on a compromise). You have been doing this since you started editing. Why? DarkKnight' ' 23:58, February 9, 2019 (UTC) :: And the only discussions I can find between you, and Frieza and Kingsman are them telling you the exact same things I have. DarkKnight' ' 00:01, February 10, 2019 (UTC) :: :: I dont think its a matter of whether or not im satisfied, when i find new statements from official sources i add them, though i suppose they are very flawed - from now on i'll just check with you to add stuff to the articles :: Also, what Frieza and Kingsman said sounded much more welcoming, they explained to me that speculation isn't really allowed in a more.. digestable way, no ramblings or anything, they said that we have to wait until we get to a certain point before having it be considered official (something i've been saying for ages anyways) :: With that said, hope you enjoy the rest of your day :: kudos :: KingOfSting87 (talk) 10:26, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Leaks Tze Chun just confirmed them https://twitter.com/thetzechun/status/1101933400200404992?s=19 KingOfSting87 (talk) 22:31, March 2, 2019 (UTC) : Technically, he just complemented fan art based on the leaks. Although at this point, I highly doubt they are fake. DarkKnight' ' 23:36, March 2, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah, but he refered to it as gotham fanart - he also wouldnt acknowledge it if the leaks were fake KingOfSting87 (talk) 00:28, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Jerome Valeska protection Hi, can you please unprotect Jerome Valeska as theres some stuff that needs to be added KingOfSting87 (talk) 18:13, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Ban Evasion Please see User talk:Devinthe66#Ban Evasion, since Devin is no longer active. Apparently, Ashtheuncanny has been evading his ban. DarkKnight' ' 18:48, March 23, 2019 (UTC) This explains why Kingofsting picked up the Jeremiah Valeska edit war immediately after Ashtheuncanny was banned. User:Ashtheuncanny, User:Ashf777, and User:KingOfSting87 should probably be blocked for much longer for illegitimate sock puppetry and for violating the ban. I don't know if this is related, but there's also a User:Ashadowskull who hasn't edited since 2015. DarkKnight' ' 19:06, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Ash is a troll from the gotham subreddit who stalks and impersonates people, he has done it with several users from the gotham subreddit, all because i reported him to the mods KingOfSting87 (talk) 19:00, March 23, 2019 (UTC) : Except your account was clearly used... DarkKnight' ' 19:06, March 23, 2019 (UTC) : And..? Its kinda normal to butt into others convos :Also, how the hell would you have even found that thread lol, its on the other side of the world KingOfSting87 (talk) 19:09, March 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Highly convenient of KingOfSting87 nixing his account at Five Nights at Freddie's, as well as Ashtheuncanny's comments which deleted those conversations. Thankfully I already took screenshots of the admin blocking his Kingofsting account for it being an alt account. --Kingsman28 (talk) 19:18, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Gender debates arent allowed - so it probably got took down for that also did you guys listen to anything i said? KingOfSting87 (talk) 19:23, March 23, 2019 (UTC) :::We did hear you. Maybe we should ask Santademon, the bureaucrat for Five Nights at Freddie's who blocked your page, to confirm that he did indeed block your page for being an alt account for Ashtheuncanny. --Kingsman28 (talk) 19:27, March 23, 2019 (UTC) :::: Yeah, there are several things that make his story implausible: ::::: • For one, as Kingofsting himself pointed out, FNAF and Gotham are wildly different topics. ::::: • For two, Ashtheuncanny left a message on an administrators page there then Kingofsting (completely uninvolved and out of nowhere) replied to the administrator once on that thread then Ash said "My bad, that's my alternate account from GOTHAM Wiki". Kingofsting then failed to reply again after that. Anyone who is being impersonated would have said something. ::::: • For three, Ashtheuncanny and Kingofsting have had strikingly similar edits and viewpoints from the start. Kingofsting showed up almost immediately after Ashtheuncanny was blocked, and continued his Jeremiah Valeska edit war. ::::: • And finally, the supposed evidence of impersonation that Kingofsting provided above doesn't mention Ashtheuncanny by name anywhere. For all we know, it could have been about someone else entirely. :::: DarkKnight' ' 19:31, March 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::: 1. Anyone can like seperate topics, I was talking about wikis ::::: 2. There are loads of cases where people butt into other peoples conversations, Ash probably knows i use the gotham wiki ::::: 3. Im pretty sure everyone has the same viewpoint as i do about jeremiah, just look at Joet ::::: 4. Uhmm https://imgur.com/a/n8UFiLY (also, that santademon person probably did ban me for that reason because Ash said so) KingOfSting87 (talk) 19:45, March 23, 2019 (UTC) : What is that screenshot supposed to prove? Ashtheuncanny told some unidentified user "fuck you!" And as previously mentioned, anyone who (highly coincidentally) replies to same thread isn't going to stay silent as another user goes "Yeah, that's me!" DarkKnight' ' 19:51, March 23, 2019 (UTC) :: There are also Wikia checkusers who could help identify whether or not you two are the same person. DarkKnight' ' 19:56, March 23, 2019 (UTC)